Untitled so far
by burt0
Summary: A new face comes to the Hinata Sou, the 2nd chap will be better, i promise. Review asap! I accept flames! barderlining T and M, more like T, more humro and action, some romance in later chaps, PM me if u have a good title idea! thx people!


Author notes: My second attempted LH story, my first never posted was good but, that was on my old comp, which exploded…

Disclaimer: My name is not Ken Akumetsu or however said spelled, nor am I Japanese. I do not own LH…but I am Italian!

---------------------------

"Aww shit" Keitaro mumbled as he got up from Super Atomic Naru Punch.

"Hey, umm, stranger, can you get off me?" A younger man asked, slightly irritated.

Keitaro got up and helped the young man up, "Sorry… by the way, my name is Keitaro, you?"

"Ichiro Ryuu, call me either or." Ichiro said, "by the way, why the hell were you flying through the air?"

"Long story short, I am the landlord of a girls dorm…"Keitaro grumbled, "Want to come over?"

"Holy… but the flying and the, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Ichiro yelled.

"Tell you later..come on lets go."

"Remind me why **_I _**am going to a girls dorm?" Ichiro suddenly asked.

"Meh, Good food, why not?" Keitaro replied.

"How do I know your not going to rape me?" Ichiro shot back.

"Look, I was just shot from a building by a phsycocough hot cough bitch for doing something I'm innocent of…"

"Good point… how do I know **_they _**aren't going to rape me?"

"You know, I really do not know, my friend, I really don't know…"

They walked down Hinata Street to the Hinata house, Ichiro gasped at the size of the building.

"Yeah big eh?" Keitaro laughed at the teen currently gaping.

They went in, Keitaro went to go find Naru and tell her to get everyone, Ichiro sat down on the couch, but something caught his eye, an open air bath, or as most people call it, hot springs! Curiosity overcame this young teen's mind, so he went to go check it out. He opened the door, walked through the dressing room, and looked at the bath.

"wwwwooooaahhh, its so huge-"

"Who is that" A female voice asked.

"I don't see anything Naru." Another voice answered.

"Look by the door Kitsune, theres someone there!" Yet another voice said.

"IT'S A PEEEPING TOM!" The first voice shouted.

"?" Ichiro gasped and started to back up. "I'm no pervert!"

"He sounds young, where the hell is he-"

A brunette looked down to see a teen behind a plant, Ichiro, the teen, got up and shot off.

"I see him!" She shouted

They all started after him. Keitaro walked back into the room.

"Hey I couldn't find them… eh? Where are you?"

Ichiro bolted into the room, "HOLYCRAPIJUSTSAWTHINGSIMTOYOUNGTOSEEANDKNOWCRAZYWOMENAREAFTERMEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shot off.

"Wait what, crazy women…oh shit the hotsprings!" Keitaro was about the run after him when a blur of females ran by, knocking him over, one the brunette ran back.

"Oh, hi, and for no apparent reason, PERVERT!"

"Wa-wait NARU NO-" BAM

Keitaro flew down the hall and crashed into Ichiro. Ichiro shook the swirly lines from his eyes and started to get up only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh man…gulp" Ichiro looked back to see the same brunette glaring at him.

She raised her arm and punched, but first of all he isn't Keitaro, the immortal, secondly he's a teen, not much a young body can take. The punch was bone crunching, Keitaro winced at the sound of Ichiros' rib bones popping, he flew into a wall. Ichiro walked out, "I'm okay just give me a minute and…"

He passed out.

"Umm, Naru, I think you just killed a 14 year old." A woman with blondish hair said.(okay now I am going to refer them as their names, live with it!)

"Hell, see if I care!" Naru huffed off, Kitsune and Motoko followed.

"Kitsune?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that guy was 14?"

"I guessed. He sure looks it."

"Still a pervert!" Motoko snarled thinking(when he wakes up he's in for a world of pain and hell!) "Hey, Naru, Kitsune listen her undecipherable whispering

They walked off smiling evily…

"Ahh, what a headache…" Ichiro rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes.

Naru was right there smirking, "Woke up eh? Took you long enough."

Ichiro jumped up and flipped over the couch in surprise, and hit his head.

"Ooo owie." quoted from one of the best fnfictions ever, Love Hina's Newcomer

"Haha, your such an idiot." Naru giggled while helping Ichiro up, 'man he's light, maybe 100 pounds, wait, should I find that heavy!'

Ichiro brushed his pants off, "My name is Ichiro Ryuu, call me either."

"Ok, Ichiro, my name is this is normal Japanese, I think Narusegawa Naru." She spoke. "But again, why are you here? I mean, this is a girls dorm…with a male landlord…"

"And that male landlord is why I am here!" He grinned, " Narusegawa-san, he landed on me, and invited me over for dinner, so that's why I am here! Not exactly what I expected, this place is huge!"

Naru smirked at the thought of some random kid reffering to her in a formal manner. Before she said anything, the Hinata Sou's personal fox came in.

"Hey, I'm Kitsune, so how ya doing?" Kitsune asked with her with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Um, good? Oh my names Ichiro Ryuu, call me eith-H-hey?"

She reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it to reveal a partially whopping 1,158,500 yen (10,000 American dollars, I looked it up, usefull sitePM me if you want the link.) Kitsune and Naru gaped at the wad of cash, why does a like, 14 year old have that much money, POCKET MONEY? Keitaro walked in and saw the wad of cash.

"Holy cow, Kitsune, how did you make all that money?" It was Keitaro's turn to gape.

"Me oh, no this is I- yes, I helped and old man cross the street and he turned out to be a millionaire! So he gave me 1,158,500 yen!" She smiled to herself, thinking she got 10,000 bucks equivalent.

Ichiro's eye twitched, he jumped up trying to snatch the money, "Hey! That my money! Agh GIVE IT BACK!"

Keitaro face faulted, "YOU STOLE 1,158,500 YEN FROM A KID!" Keitaro screamed.

"Teen cough cough"

"Uhh, TEEN!" Keitaro corrected. "Oh, do you have a home?"

"Yeah, well, had… funny story accually!" Ichiro said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, go on." Motoko said, who just randomly walked in the room.

"Um, ok stranger! Well, I failed my English, Math, English, and Science this year." My parents kicked me out, eheheh."

Keitaro handed Ichiro a piece of paper, it read 'Registration for (insert name) to stay at the Hinata Sou dormitory.'

"Eh!" All three women and Ichiro stammered.

"HE CANT STAY HERE KEITARO, HE IS AS WELL CLUMSY AND PERVERTED AS YOU!" Naru screamed, as you can tell, very pissed that another male was going to live there.

"I don't think I can, what if they rape me?" Ichiro asked.

"I WILL NOT RAPE YOU!" Naru screamed again.

"Oh, ok then I have no reason to not stay! Ok so I sign here?" Ichiro signed and looked over at the girls, Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune glared at him, he just smirked.

Well, to make a longer thing short, he was introduced to everyone, then they sat down for dinner. Dinner started rather strange to Ichiro, everyone seemed to be eating at there own pace, Su was eating the food faster than a hurricane, which caught Ichiro's attention, he got a little scared. So dinner soon ended and everyone went on there separate ways for the day, Keitaro helped Ichiro unpack, the girls went to the hot springs, and tama chan was being, well, a hot springs turtle I guess… Ichiro walked down into the main room and noticed the doors to the hot springs, Keitaro happened to be there to.

"Hi Keitaro!" Ichiro said.

"Oh I'm gonna clean the hot springs, wanna help?"

"Eh, got nothing better to do."

They went in, Keitaro got the cleaning supplies and they continued in. Can you guess what happens next? I hope you do!

They walked in, only to guess find the girls bathing. Keitaro gasped and covered his nose. Ichiro just stood there.

"Who's there? KEITARO!" Motoko roared and drew her katana.

"Meep!" The terrified men squealed.

"HOLY CRAP RUN!" Keitaro shot off back into the Hinata.

"Huh? Oh. AAAAGH!" Ichiro darted after, just missing Motoko's blade.

Keitaro hid in a pot, Ichiro ran aroung until he tripped and fell into a secret passage. Naru walked into the room.

"Ichiro, Keitaro… Come out and _plaaay_." She said sweetly, but at the same time, menacingly.

------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's my first chap, I hope its ok, REVIEW ASAP DAMMIT! Pleez?

I accept flames, I take them as help, thank you all, bert out!


End file.
